


warm.

by jeonism



Series: blurbs. [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonism/pseuds/jeonism
Summary: a short blurb about skin. that's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired to write this completely out of nowhere, if i am going to be completely honest. it was written completely on a whim, and i never revised it or had someone else go over it, so sorry if there's any mistakes. intentionally i was thinking about how much everyone always seems to poke fun at jongin's skin color, which isn't at all cool. i won't get into it, but i just wanted to share the inspiration for my crappy blurb in case anyone was wondering. anyways, although i had intended it to be for jongin, i never used specifics so really, it can be for anyone. last thing if anyone is still reading this (if anyone reads it all) is that yes, lower caps are intended, as well as remember to love yourself for who you are!!

his skin is something celestial and so god-like.

the color for every season so deep and rich and _warm_ just like the earthy soil that gives birth to the most beautiful flowers during the spring time. a glowing and youthful aura surrounding him during the summer months while his skin was the warmest it ever was compared to any other time.

in moments like those, he seemed untouchable.

the seasonable orange, brown, and yellow colors during autumn only made him that much more beautiful. he blended in with all the fall colors, but he was also their source of spirit and life. during the almost unbearably cold months, i always found warmth in him. the way the white snow contrasted the deep tone of melanin in his skin was nothing less than a piece of glorious art. that's what he was.

he was art.

he was gorgeous, he was ethereal, and he was beautiful. he was so many things, words would never be able to describe it. 


End file.
